Guardian Angel
by Jymac
Summary: Everyone needs someone to guide them. One-shot. Niou/Yagyuu


**A/N:** Just a little one-shot.  
I was on the train today and this actually happened. Although there were more people, these people caught my eye the most. And it just kind of inspired me to write this story and Niou seemed like the person who would watch people where ever he is just for the sake of it.  
**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

Enjoy!

* * *

_It's funny..._ Niou thought _people are so different. Yet we're all the same._

Sitting on a train, Niou examined the people around him.

Next to him was a teenage girl. Probably around his age, who was furiously messaging people on her mobile phone and wore too much make-up. Her perfume wasn't that nice either.

Across from him was a business man who was reading the paper, although, Niou couldn't help but notice, he wasn't flipping the newspaper's pages but something else that was inside of it. Dirty man, Niou had thought with a grin when he first noticed.

A few seats away from the man was a mother with two children. They were twins. And both were young. The woman had messy hair and dark rings around her eyes. She looked stressed out. The two kids were fighting with each other over who could hit harder while there mother was on the phone to someone while begging the kids too '_Please_ would two just stay quiet for one minute?'

Sitting further away was a couple. A young couple; probably in their twenties. The young lady was snuggling up to her boyfriend who was smiling away. Although Niou could tell she was making eyes and the younger, better looking man across from them.

The younger, better looking man across from the young couple was wearing trendy clothes. Very fashionable and didn't seem to be in a hurry to get anywhere. He had noticed the lady and was more than happy to flirt back without words.

And then, on the other side of the train was a man, at least Niou thought it was a man, who was in old, torn up clothing and had long messy hair that was turning into dreadlocks. He looked dead. Niou thought he was dead for a second until he started having a couching fit. He had a smokers cough.

Niou smiled at himself.

And finally, there was him. The teenage boy who thought he could take on the world and come out victorious without a scratch on him. Always having a cocky smirk on his face like he knows something no one else does and always on the prowl for more excitement in his life...

The train stopped and more people got on.

The girl next to him stopped messaging and put her phone away as another girl, same age and same school uniform sat next to her. Her make-up wasn't heavily applied, just a bit of mascara and lip gloss and she looked like a sensible student. She didn't overdose in perfume either, Niou noted.

The man across from him had a women sit down next to him and he quickly closed the newspaper he was reading. The lady frowned and started telling him off for looking at such _dirty_ images. The lady was wearing a suit too, although hers looked more professional and then he noticed the rings on their fingers.

The mother got off her phone and another woman sat next to her, quietly scolded the children for being noisy and the mother put her hand and the others shoulder thanking her.

Two old people came and sat down next to the couple. The younger lady smiled and greeted them while the younger man looked nervous and didn't know what to do. Parents, Niou decided. The lady immediately showed her left hand to the older couple to show a diamond ring. Niou scoffed and wondered how long the marriage would last.

The younger man that sat across from the couple was now lip-locked with another guy. Niou almost burst out laughing when he found out he was gay and looked at the lady but she was too busy actually making eyes at the guy she _should've_ been in the first place.

Niou looked to the other side of the train and saw someone talking with the homeless man. She had gotten out her wallet and was giving him money. The man in tattered clothes was thanking her profusely and was actually crying with joy.

The train stopped and Niou stood up, walking out the door he saw Yagyuu.

Yagyuu, the man that made sure Niou didn't get too full of himself.

His friend that would always scold him when he did something stupid

His lover who was with him every step of the way and catch him if he falls

Niou looked back at the train he was just on as it started to pull away. _Everyone is so different_ he thought as Yagyuu took his hand to lead him out of the train station. _Yet we are all the same._ He smiled at Yagyuu who smiled back with a 'what are you up to?' look in his eyes.

_Everyone needs someone to guide them._ Niou closed his eyes as Yagyuu threaded his way through the station, the grip on his hand strong and steady.

It wasn't going to leave.


End file.
